


Najsmutniejsi

by Croyance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo czasem to ci, co śmieją się najgłośniej, najbardziej cierpią</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najsmutniejsi

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy tekst do Supernatural, napisany niemal półtora roku temu. Mam do niego pewien sentyment

**Najsmutniejsi ludzie śmieją nie najwięcej.**

           Po raz kolejny siedzę w bunkrze, w otoczeniu przyjaciół. Kevin, Charlie, Garth, Sam, Castiel... Wszyscy śmieją się, jakby za drzwiami nie czekała na nas chmara demonów i innych potworów do zabicia. Włączyli film, którego i tak nie oglądają. Rozmawiają, piją piwo, ciskając w siebie jedzeniem, a pośród nich jestem ja. Rozwalony na kanapie, rzucam zabawne teksty, objadając się ciastem. Nikt nie przygląda mi się zbyt dobrze, jestem tam gdzie powinienem. Zachowuję się tak jak powinienem. Śmieję się, choć mam ochotę krzyczeć. Piję piwo, choć mam ochotę rzucić butelką o ścianę. Jednak dalej pozostaję na swoim miejscu, mimo iż mam wszystkiego dość.

**Najsmutniejsi ludzie śmieją się najgłośniej.**

           Kolejna sprawa, kolejny potwór, który na szczęście został już pokonany. I w końcu zostaję w pokoju sam. Sammy wyszedł do baru zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej, zbyt zadowolony, by przejmować się tym, że nie chcę iść z nim. Zabrał Casa, za co jestem mu wdzięczny. W końcu mogę odetchnąć, zmyć uśmiech z twarzy, który zaczyna mi coraz bardziej ciążyć. Nikt tego nie zauważa. Jestem starym, dobrym Deanem, który zajmie się wszystkim, który wyciągnie z kłopotów. Jedynie Cas zaczyna coś podejrzewać, widzę to w jego wzroku, który zdaje się być tak sama nieustępliwy jak na początku. Jednak nie potrafi jeszcze zrozumieć wszystkich ludzkich emocji, zna mnie, jak nikt inny z wyjątkiem Sama. I wiem, że kiedy się załamię on pierwszy to zauważy, jednak wtedy będzie za późno.

**Najsmutniejsi ludzie śmieją się najczęściej.**

           Moja maska zaczyna spadać. Sam coraz częściej wszczyna kłótnie, Cas coraz rzadziej się pojawia. Dziś usłyszałem słowa, które pokazały mi, że to wszystko tak naprawdę nic dla nich nie znaczy: „Dean, mógłbyś przestać myśleć o sobie i zwrócić uwagę na innych?! Mam dość twojego samolubstwa!”. Nie jestem samolubny, odkąd pamiętam myślę o innych, pomijając własne pragnienia. Ojciec, Sammy... Bobby, Sammy... Jo, Garth, Sammy... Castiel, Kevin, Charlie... Sammy, Castiel... Zawsze inni byli najważniejsi, zwłaszcza mój młodszy brat. Przyzwyczaiłem się już w dzieciństwie odrzucać wszystkie swoje pragnienia. Alkohol, panienki, przestępstwa? To odskocznia, coś co mogę robić, nie narażając ludzi na których mi zależy. Jestem w tym jednak słaby. Jako opiekun pozwoliłem umrzeć zbyt wielu ważnym osobom, Sammy i Cas przeszli jeszcze gorsze rzeczy, gdybym tylko był lepszy...

**Najsmutniejsi ludzie śmieją się na głos.**

           Miałem rację, pierwszy zauważył to Castiel, jednak dla mnie było już za późno. Straciłem to coś w sobie, co pozwalało mi iść dalej przez życie mając swój cel. Zgubiłem wszystko, pośród tych wszystkich polowań i wyjazdów. Gubiłem cząstkę po cząstce, aż w końcu nie zostało nic z mojej duszy i marzeń. Została tylko pusta skorupa, a Dean Winchester przepadł na zawsze. Teraz chcę wytchnienia, jestem samolubny, chcąc umrzeć raz na zawsze i pozbyć się wszystkich zobowiązań. Jednak nawet anioł, nie może naprawić tego, co po prostu zniknęło. Bez duszy, bez celu, idę dalej, mając nadzieję, że za kolejnym zakrętem czeka mnie upragnione uwolnienie.


End file.
